KGR Fan Fic: Kyle xxx Jason
by Granny Norma
Summary: Kyle, a small YouTuber, has feelings for one of his close friends. When he confesses, weird things happen...
1. Chapter 1: The Cumming

**KGR XXX Jason**

It was June 5th, 2017. Kyle has just finished streaming on YouTube, and was getting ready for bed. He seemed sad during this time. It could have been because he was unable to decide what game he will stream the next few weeks. It could have been that he has been going through a tough break up during this time. However, neither were the reason. The reason was that he had feelings for one of his close friends. Many joked about him and Tori being together, but they both knew that they couldn't work. They knew this from logic and experience. It was for his other close friend Jason. Many only knew Jason by his username "agent1502." After the stream that night, Kyle knew his feelings were true, and he had to confess.

Kyle hopped onto discord as he climbed into his bed, which has a sonic blanket and covers. He noticed that Jason was online. He was wondering if now was the time, or if he should wait. He decided to ask Tori, who goes by the username "Toni Peppa Roni" on Discord. He goes into Direct Messages and clicks on her. He begins to type.

Kyle - KGR: yo

Toni Peppa Roni: hey, what's up?

Kyle - KGR: not much. I have a 12 hour shift tomorrow at work

Toni Peppa Roni: that shit sucks my man

Kyle - KGR: yeah lol

Kyle hesitates to say what he wants to ask. If he says that he is gay for Jason, Tori will judge him. That would also make her a 3rd wheel, which she might try to fuck with him and Jason so that doesn't happen. He decides to be sneaky about it.

Kyle - KGR: there has been this person i have been wanting to ask out, but idk if it is a good idea.

Toni Peppa Roni: why not?

Kyle - KGR: well, they are a close friend. I don't want to fuck up both of our relationships if i do.

Toni Peppa Roni: bitch do you want to ask me out? ಠ_ಠ

Kyle - KGR: NONONONONONONONO

Kyle- KGR: Wrong idea lmao

Toni Peppa Roni: good lol

Toni Peppa Roni: well, if you are just going to act weird around them while hanging out, then just ask them. None of your friends wouldn't hang out with you anymore if you ask them out. And if they do, then you shouldn't be friends anymore.

Kyle - KGR: yeah, your right. Thanks for the advice!

Toni Peppa Roni: dont worry about it

Kyle now has a new found confidence. He is finally ready to ask Jason. He clicks on Jason's profile in DMs and starts typing his confession.

Kyle - KGR: Dude, i have a confession. Ever since we have met, i have had a strong love for you. I thought it was just because of you being a close friend, but over the past few month, i have realized it is more than just that. You make me happy whenever you come into streams, and message me on social media. I love your personality. To add, your beard is fucking fabulous. Like did you borrow Jesus Christ's beard? And when DaNova sent me that picture over twitter of you in bed, i saw that your penis might rival the KGRD. Please, let me have your cum in my mouth, and let me be in your life forever.

Kyle sent his message, and wished Jason would react positively. However, Kyle didn't realize that there was a 3rd possibility. This 3rd possibility was that he might not respond. Kyle waits almost 2 hours for a response and never gets one back. He thinks that Jason might just be sleeping and left discord open. Kyle sets his phone onto his desk and goes to sleep.

Kyle is suddenly awoken around 1 am in the morning. It was by something breaking down his front door. Kyle is scared shitless. He grabs the first sonic doll he can find. He whispers "give me the power of the chaos emeralds." He then, heard the voice he wanted to here.

From the other room, Kyle hears someone yell "LEEDLE LEEDLE LEEDLE LEEDLE"

Kyle cummed at hearing the voice. He runs into the other room, and see's Jason holding a 17 inch dildo and a rag. Jason says to Kyle, "You ready to taste these wonder cummies my honey?" Kyle responds with "Bitch, i've been ready to fuck you since we first met"

Kyle and Jason begin to make out as they begin to remove their shirts and pants. Jason rubs Kyle's cock and says "Oh, you already jizzed yourself. Were you watching Teen Titans Hentai again?" Kyle responds with "Your dick is my teen titan you sexy snorlax" They then hop onto kyle's bed. Kyle is on the bottom at first, with his ass on sonic's face. Jason rips off his underwear. He does the same for Kyle, but not before tasting the cum on them first. Jason strokes Kyle's cock slowly before shoving to shove it up his ass. They are both moaning really loud and jumping so much on the bed that his Nintendo Switch falls out of the dock. As Kyle almost reaches his climax, he says "No no sweetheart, not until i do some damage on your dick. He flips Jason onto his back and Kyle is now on top. He begins to stroke Jason's dick, but he doesn't use his hands. Jason says "Kyle, the fuck are you doing?" Kyle says, "I know you are supposed to stroke cock with your hands, but DaNova would want me to use my ARMS." Jason says, "FUCK YOU DANOVA!" Kyle then starts sucking Jason's cock for 20 minutes straight. Right as Jason is about to cum, Kyle stops. Jason is at first confused, but then realizes what he has to do. The both get on their knees on the floor and start jacking off. As they reach the climax, the aim their dicks at their faces, and they open wide. Right at they have their cum shot, Kyle's daughter walks in. And she saw her twin brother and sister go into her papa's and bearded senpai's mouth.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: One Year Later

After that night with Jason, Kyle's life was changed forever. Jason and Kyle decided it was best that they should stay apart for a while, since they scared his daughter's life forever with just the first date. Kyle continued to make YouTube videos and stream. At first he was sad, but at this point in time, he felt happy with his life. He had newfound love with a girlfriend, he earned enough off YouTube that he could do it full time, and he doesn't live in a timeline where he raped a cat and got his dick split in two.

One night, Kyle was streaming with Lauren. Everything was going fine, we was playing Crash Bandicoot and was receiving occasional affection. However, someone in the chat entered. They didn't say hi, they just said one sentence.

"Make a porno together. Now."

Suddenly, Kyle got a major boner with the thought. Without warning, he shut down the stream, turned on his webcam, started recording, ripped off his cloths, and hopped onto the bed next to Lauren. She felt trapped, not knowing if she should give in to her boyfriend or if she should walk out. She does love him very much, but she doesn't want to be exposed to the world. Then suddenly, she had an idea. She called a friend of Kyle's that she knew would be able to help her out in this situation.

"Who are you calling?" asked Kyle.

"It'll be a surprise for you..." teased Lauren.

"But I want to fuck right now," whined Kyle.

"I'd check under the blankets then," teased Lauren again.

Kyle immediately ripped the covers off the bed to find a Crash Bandicoot mask and a Sonic mask. He knew what was about to happen.

Lauren puts on the Crash mask and Kyle puts on the Sonic one.

"I always wanted to fuck a hedgehog..." said Lauren quietly.

"Don't worry, we all have weird fetishes. You clearly knew that I had a fetish for bandicoots, so it's okay," said Kyle confidently.

Lauren reaches over for Kyle's penis and starts stroking it, staring into the Bandicoot's eyes. Kyle had a tiny bit of a look of confusion in his eyes, but Lauren answered the question he was thinking.

"I'm a girl I wanna touch your penis, leave me alone"

"Will this make you run faster?" teased Lauren.

"Not as fast as if you sucked it." responded Kyle.

"Oh, that isn't my job, not today." she said.

Suddenly, Kyle hears the door be busted down. Kyle jizzed all over Lauren, knowing who was at the door.

"LEEDLE LEEDLE LEEDLE LEEDLE!" screamed the bearded senpai.

"IT'S HIS MATING CALL" Kyle abruptly responded.

Jason walked into the room wearing a Bandicoot body suit with holes in them to reach his penis and his asshole.

"God damnit Kyle, my honey shot his wonder cummies before i got here." said Jason in disappointment.

"I couldn't help it, this is the first time in forever that someone jacked me off with their hands instead of their ARMS." quickly responded Kyle.

"Then i'll give you time to recharge, but i need to cum right now." said Jason, pulling out his 24 inch orange bandicoot cock.

Kyle got on his hands and knees and Jason shoved the bandicoot cock up his ass. He pounded hard on Kyle's ass and slapped his ass with all his might. After 5 minutes of anal, Jason asked a question.

"Kyle, how long is the KGRD?"

"I'm really not sure, it's too long for my 6 inch spider man ruler, and i can only count up to 6. I had a weird dream one night that we used my cat to measure it, but it was luckily just a dream. I'm glad we don't live in that universe." responded Kyle.

"Ew that sounds disgusting. Next you're gonna tell he that we rammed the cat on both ends until it eventually broke off." responded Jason jokingly.

Jason continued to pound his ass.

"Ohhh yesss babyyy i lovvveee thatttt" moaned Kyle.

Kyle filpped Jason over and preformed reverse cowgirl on Jason's dick.

"OH YES HARDER!" shouted Jason.

Kyle and Jason fucked each other for another 32 minutes and 2 seconds until Jason came inside Kyle's ass.

Two weeks later...

Kyle was playing video games in his game room. He was playing Crash Bandicoot again, but this time he wasn't streaming. Suddenly, Kyle vomited. He was already feeling sick all day, but him vomiting made him consider one possibility. He went into the restroom and grabbed an object from the cabinet. He saw something he was dreading. He had to call Jason immediately.

"LEEDLE LEE..." Jason began to say.

"Jason, I need to tell you something." Kyle said nervously.

After a few seconds go by, Kyle finally gets the words out of his mouth.

"I'm pregnant."

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
